Foul Rebirth
by adariel
Summary: in the midst of a new evil's rebirth legolas finds a strange she-elf that bears a strange burden...


** Note: This is an AU fic , it only mentions the Ring but nothing more  
** FIRST FIC ! need reviews?  
** In this fic Aragorn is not dead yet  
** This is not slash btw   
  
  
  
  
It has always been said that evil will never sleep . For evil is only a part of good as is good a part of evil. Yet the two shall never accept eachother and will forever struggle to subjugate the other. And from this eternal struggle was born a council that was to take place in Rivendell as many others have before it. But this council ... was special.  
  
After The One Ring had been destroyed many thought that the turmoil had ended. And neither Men , nor Elves nor Dwarfs could forsee what was to come next. For a Shadow had now layed claim on the barren wastes of the damned land , Mordor. And within Mount Doom , the Shadow grew , nursed by the forgotten anger and fury of the Dark Lord Sauron. And when the time was right it hatched from the protective crysalis and consumed all in it's path. It destroyed elven and men armies , layed waste to the wonderous underground caverns of the dwarfs , and burned whole forests killing everything. Despair was quick to settle in the minds of the people of Middle Earth. But this council , this last efort to unite the races and destroy this new evil , was their hope. This council would succeed. This council was now their last chance. And though it was more despair than hope that brought the leaders of the races to the council , they came.   
  
Aragorn son of Arathorn and New King of Men was perhaps the first that arrived in Rivendell. Leaving their gray stalions behind in the stables , he and his companions slowly advanced towards the meeting place. Behind him , Faramir on the right and Eomer on the left , took this time to marvel at the almost unholly beauty of the Elven city. Though they had heard of the golden arches flowing with the most beautyfully sented flowers , and of the endless gardens that almost glow with life and harmony they never thought that they would ever see nevertheless walk through them. Aragorn on the other hand did not let his eyes wonder. His stare was fixed on the end of the hall , where the old wooden table lay. It was there that they met so many years ago. Years? Tens of years? Long ago , yet with the same purpose. He bitterly smiled more for himself. They managed to kill one evil but would it ever end?  
  
They gathered at the table , taking their places and waiting for the others to arrive. After the company of Men , the Elves were second. Two parties arrived : one clearly from Lothlorien , the tall and slender figures dressed in the silver and gold of the Golden Wood. The other one , which Aragorn was anxious to see , was the group of silvan elves , the elves of Mirkwood , cloacked in deep green and brown. Among them Aragorn was happy to spot his old friend . Legolas remained unchanged over the years as any elf would. His hair was still woven into thin ceremonial braids , his face still perfectly fair ...  
  
- It is a pleasure to see you again my friend. Legolas smiled at Aragorn.  
- Though it is a pity that our meeting took place in these troubled times , Aragorn replied with a tint of sadness in his voice.  
- Indeed , he replied drily. Yet we shall overcome this threat. Be free of worry.  
- How can I when death surrrounds us all?  
- Death has always surrounded us Aragorn , but it is not always visible to us.  
  
As they looked away , they could see the approaching Dwarfs. Gimli , son of Gloin , and the rest of the dwarven rulers soon joined them at the table. They exchanged greetings and the room was quickly filled with the whispered conversations of the attendants. For a moment they stopped and everyone turned they're heads to watch a strange female elf step inside the council room. She was tall as all elves , and her skin was radiant and fair as the sun itself. But her hair was dark red and curled in streaming waves of silk. Legolas had never seen an elf like this.Neither did the others as their amazed glances showed. And when his gaze met her grey eyes , he shuddered to even breathe. He quickly looked away for her gaze was even more piercing than that of Galadriel's.She was clothed in simple black. Perhaps it was this that disturbed the other members of the council. Black ... death ... Mordor. As she walked to her seat , for Legolas time almost stood still . The silence persisted until she lay down putting her hands in her lap. The whispers almost instantly began to make themselves heard once more.   
  
Lord Elrond's voice , pierced through them , strong and commanding as ever.  
- Welcome , strangers from afar. Your presence here births a great hope for all of us. He paused for a moment inspecting every person there and stopping at the new arrival.In truth her presence was indeed comforting he thought. I trust that you know about the growing Shadow who has begun destroying everything that we hold dear , he continued on a lower tone. Our Wise have not yet found an answer to how we can destroy this foul presence but we may have a way to find it ourselves. For we would send a company into the wastes of Mordor to do so. It is our only hope in the midst of this war agains the unknown. I do not force anyone to accept , for your lives are only yours to risk. So I ask of you now , who would take on such a mission?  
  
Although Legolas tried to pay attention to what the Lord of Imladris was saying , he could not stop from staring at the she-elf. And it was not her beauty that attracted his gaze but the sadness in her eyes. She absently look in front of her , at the wooden table , not thinking about the council or the noble yet dangerous mission. And for a second Legolas thought he saw a tear wanting to coarse down her pale cheek. When Lord Elrond finished his say , she seemed to snap back to reality , looking up at the rest of the elves. Aragorn stood up and spoke.  
  
- If we do nothing then our doom is surely at hand. I will go. I will go with whomever else volunteers into the very inferno of Mordor if it will spare my people of this war.  
- So will I , Legolas shouted while walking to be next to his friend.   
- You will always need my axe , said Gimli smiling at his old companions.  
Faramir and Eomer also stood up and joined them.  
- I shall follow My King and protect him with my life , Eomer stated.  
- And you shall need a guide ... an old yet familiar voice was heard. And from the hall appeared Mithradir. His long white beard almost blending into his snow-white cloak. It is good to see you all again , he continued.  
- Then we must not linger. We must prepare for the journey into Mordor , Legolas said.   
- Before that , Gandalf interrupted , I must ask a favor of you , Adariel . He stepped closer to the she-elf. I ask that you acompany us in this dangerous journey , and that you protect these brave souls.  
- Nothing could honor me more , Mithradir , she softly spoke. Her voice caressed each and every person there , as if it was an unseen vale of fine silk that made it's way through the room. She slowly stood up and walked towards the rest of the volunteers.  
- Then let us prepare , Faramir urged the rest.  
  
  
As they scattered , each going to their chambers , Gandalf , Aragorn and Legolas stayed behind.  
- We have gained a powerfull ally ... Gandaf murmured.  
- Who is she? Aragorn was puzzled.  
- She is Adariel , Feanor* of Antioch . The keeper of one of the most ancient powers in middle-earth.  
- Antioch , Gandalf? Legolas asked surprised  
- A distand land... many seas and forests away from here...  
- But what power does she keep?  
- My friend ... I fear that it should remain unspoken of ... for it is so old and dangerous that it has no name in the Common Language. It's roots have been long forgotten , bueried in the forgotten past. It has been passed on to her now. And she is now the only one who can truly help us.  
  
They spoke no more and returned to their chambers. Legolas couldn't stop thinking about Adariel. What did he see within her? Was it this burden that Gandalf spoke of ... or was it sorrow? Even though this question haunted his thoughts he fell asleep.  
In her chamber Adariel struggled with the thoughts that haunted her mind. She wanted to forget. To buery them somewhere and never look back. Perhaps this quest was a blessing. Perhaps it would end it all ...  
  
  
  
*Feanor - fire spirit (in qwenya) 


End file.
